20 ways a Pineapple annoys a Skylark
by DarkWolf0270
Summary: Being bored in an office never does anyone any good. Pairings 6918
1. Boredom is the worst trouble maker

A/n: h-haha…I haven't been on fanfiction for a year..

My stories were left in the dust and completely forgotten! I'm a horrible writer D:

I felt so bad. I decided to come back and write like there's no tomorrow, well at least attempt to finish my other stories. Also, as compensation for ignoring my stories and letting my readers down, I will yield to their many requests of making "20 ways to annoy Hibari Kyoya, Mukuro style." Even though this story is related to it, I couldn't just add a new chapter, especially since I put it as completed. Surprisingly, 6918 isn't even one of my favorite pairings.

Hm, now that I think about it, it doesn't really make sense to be making a new humorous story if I want to complete my others. Procrastination really gets to you if you have no one pushing you to do something. Also, I'll be correcting my spelling mistakes and grammar catastrophes in my other stories to the best of my ability.

And I find it surprising to have received so many reviews for "20 way to annoy Hibari Kyoya".

So as thanks to all my reviewers, and a pitiful apology for being gone so long, I will humor you with some 6918.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Is it not obvious if I'm writing a fanfiction?

* * *

~Kufufu~

The mist guardian of the Vongola sat at his desk bored. Normally this would never happen, since he always had work to be done. He sighed and took out a blank piece of paper and a pen. Smirking, he couldn't help but think of his cute little skylark.

He titled his paper, _"20 ways a Pineapple annoys a Skylark"_

~Hibari is so easy to annoy~

1. Write a list of annoying things you could do to him

2. Splash a bucket of water on him

3. When asked why you did such a ridiculous thing, blame Hibari for being so stinking hot looking… or blame Tsuna

4. Follow him around all day and constantly ask "why?" at everything he does.

5. E-mail him with lots of forwarded messages (and I don't just mean 3 or 4. I'm talking about 18 or 69)

6. EVERY MESSAGE YOU SEND HIM USE CAPITAL LETTERS FOR EVERYTHING!!~

7. Stand anywhere near him for more than 15 seconds

8. Record yourself saying "kufufu".

9. Play the tape recorder every time Hibari enters a bathroom

10. Call him embarrassing nicknames (ex. Honeybun, sugar muffin, , snuggles perflupernupper, etc.)

11. Leave 100,000 "Kufufu" e-mails, text messages, and voice mails.

12. Give Hibari a gift card to Victoria Secret for Christmas. (I think I might do that~)

13. Teach Hibird to say "kufufu"

14. Send him endless amounts of pineapple related trinkets whenever you travel

15. Tell him he would look stunning in a Namimori girl school uniform

16. Force him into a Kokuyo girl school uniform

17. Write "I love you!~ " in permanent marker on his tonfa

18. On the other tonfa write "MUKURO WAZ HERE"

19. Whenever he walks by, whistle.

20. For Valentine's Day, show your affection by gluing hearts all over his box weapon

Mukuro looked down at the paper after he finished. He smirked and tucked it in his pocket.

* * *

W-Was that any good?

Well, as following my other story, I will write some results of Mukuro trying out his list. Though this time i may do it paragraph form, depends on how lazy I am at the time, and if I'm confident enough in my writing.

Mukuro: won't you leave a nice little review?~ I'm sure that would annoy Hibari also.


	2. 1, 2, and 3

a/n: yea, this is very short, I realize that. I apologize if you were expecting anything more, but I think I'll just put short little chapters for this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn...is this needed for later chapters to?

* * *

Mukuro crossed off the first item, he already had that covered. Now, onto the second one.

Obtaining a bucket was easy enough. His subordinates did give him a weary look when he asked them for a bucket full of water. They decided not to question, their boss has done weirder things.

Being the clever stud he was, he planned the whole situation out. He would wait in a hallway, and when Hibari turned the corner he would splash him. From there he would just wing it.

While walking down the hallway, he passed a very stressed out boss. His boss gave him a skeptical look and looked at the bucket and then back at him. Tsuna knew something was wrong, he was just afraid to find out at the moment. He stopped walking, forcing the mist guardian to halt also.

"What's the bucket for?"

"It's a present for someone."

" … fine…just don't cause any trouble, I have enough to deal with." Tsuna sighed and continued walking. Mukuro chuckled. If only he knew.

Mukuro was standing in the hallway, waiting for his little skylark to turn the corner. Sadly, he had many false alarms. He managed to splash an irritable storm guardian, an over excited sun guardian, and an unsuspecting rain guardian. The sun guardian's reaction was a simple "Thanks! I needed a refreshment!!" with a hint of sarcasm. When splashing the storm guardian and rain guardian, he did not get a pleasant reaction. The silver-haired bomber kept on yelling and having a fit, if it wasn't for the other holding him back the whole hallway would've been blown away. And that just couldn't happen, now could it.

Mukuro refilled his bucket and resumed his spot in the hallway. Sighing, he wondered when his cute little skylark would finally go down the hallway. He supposed it made the reward all the more worth it. He could hear footsteps----

_Splash_

Oh, the feeling of victory after the water finally hit its destined target. The small hint of confusion on the skylark's face before his face contorted into total rage was to die for. Mukuro would hit replay if he could.

Hibari charged, as expected. Mukuro blocked his attacks with the bucket. By the time they reached the end of the hallway, the bucket was beyond recognition.

He allowed himself to get pinned to the wall. Hibari glared at Mukuro and demanded to know why Mukuro did such a ridiculous thing.

"Kittens look so cute when they're wet."

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

OMAKE

Tsuna face palmed. "Mukuro did what?"

Tsuna called his two guardians to his office. Both had scratches and bruises from fighting, but one was drenched in water to the skin. "Mukuro…" Tsuna shot him a glare.

"Kufufu~ It was your own fault for not stopping me when you had the chance."

That is the only time Tsuna could ever sympathize with Hibari.

* * *

This looked longer on word...

Mukuro: *holding bucket* who shall I splash next?~


End file.
